


Small Distractions

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, girl!Cas, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is made to attend one of her older sister's meetings for girls, so she can get over her recent break-up. That's where she meets Deanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr!
> 
> Promp: Rule 63 Destiel meeting for the first time
> 
> It’s an AU verse, both are human, both are girls, both are out of high-school. Including doodle drawn by me, originally posted [here](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/80300004326/fem-destiel-doodle-i-didnt-know-where-to-put%22).

Castiel was wrinkling her nose at the empty room. Chairs had been dragged in from all over the house, forming a mismatched circle. There was not much in the way of other furniture and the walls were an untouched, freshly painted white and the windows, with their dark window frames, looked desolate without curtains. There were glasses on the table, still empty.

“Don’t make that face, it’ll be fine once we’ve decorated.” Castiel turned towards the big double doors that led into the corridor. She found her sister standing there with a box of bottles. Naomi lifted one eyebrow, inviting a comment, but Castiel kept silent. Naomi huffed, brushing past her younger sister to put the bottles under the table.

“Why do these sessions have to happen here? The library was-“

“The library gave our room over to some mother-baby group and since we weren’t using this sitting room anyway I volunteered to have it here.” Castiel frowned. It was true that their house was big and mostly empty now that Castiel was the only one to share the house with Naomi. But the thought of having to tip toe around her own house in order to avoid the host of girls that would visit later on didn’t really please Castiel. Her distaste was apparently visible on her face because Naomi laughed before she looked up from rearranging chairs to smile at her.

“Cas, you promised to attend today and to go buy decorations with one of the other girls,” Naomi reminded her before an excuse to opt out could properly formulate in Castiel’s mind.

“You made me, I didn’t volunteer,” Castiel reminded his sister. “I don’t need to be part of your group sessions. I’m fine.” Naomi’s expression changed, becoming almost stern. She sat down on her favourite chair – the one from father’s office – and looked up at the younger girl.

“I will disregard the fact that you are obviously not fine. It is not a therapy session, Castiel. I’m merely giving a couple of girls a place to hang out and socialize and talk,” she reminded her. Castiel decided to remain quiet which prompted Naomi to turn her focus elsewhere.

Castiel was shuffling around the room, trying to sort the pictures the girls had drawn to later hang on the wall with them. Castiel was sure that what Naomi did was good. She had met some of the girls that came frequently, girls that had bad situations at home, girls that were bullied, girls that went through their parents’ divorce, girls that didn’t have friends. Girls that had just broken up with their long-term boyfriends, Castiel added to the mental list. She wondered what he was doing now. Maybe he missed her? Probably not. Assbutt.

The doorbell ringing two times made Castiel look up.

“Ah, that’s for you Cas. Have fun,” Naomi said, pushing Castiel out of the sitting room. Castiel sighed, grabbed her jacket and her purse, then she opened the door.

Castiel was not sure what she expected, but certainly not what she was seeing. A big, black car was parked on the street, with someone leaning against it, hands buried in the deep pockets of a too big, well-worn leather jacket. Castiel cautiously closed the door, grabbing her purse a bit tighter, and slowly made her way to the girl who would be accompanying her to the shopping mall.

She wore jeans, tugged into heavy boots, not much of her top visible under the jacket.

“Hey, you Cas?” the woman asked and Castiel assumed she was around her age, hardly over 20. Her face was beautiful in a way that made Castiel’s pale cheeks heat up. She didn’t wear any make-up and her hair, while short, was very well groomed. The smile that brightened her face made Castiel draw her hands through her own messy hair self-consciously.

“Yes, I am Castiel,” she replied and the girl’s full lips gave another twitch. Castiel wished her lips had the same colour, not her own pale, chapped pink that she tended to hide under layers of sticky lip gloss.

“Good, I’m Deanna. Get in the car, I’ll take you shopping,” she said and Castiel couldn’t keep the excited bounce out of her step when she followed Deanna to the passenger side door. She opened it for Castiel, winking when Castiel slipped inside.

“I’ve never seen you before,” Deanna said after she had started the car.

“I don’t attend. My sister made me because she assumes I need a distraction after-“ she broke off and crunched up her nose. Deanna inclined her head to the side, her eyes darting to Castiel before she focused on the road again.

“Yeah? What? Come on, sharing and caring, right? Isn’t that what Naomi is all about?” Deanna joked and Castiel couldn’t help rolling her eyes.

“We’re not in group,” Castiel muttered, unsure whether they actually did stuff like that in group. She had a hard time imagining Deanna in Naomi’s groups though. She looked… Well… Wild and not like she’d attend such meetings out of her own will. But Castiel wasn’t really a good judge of character. She just kind of felt that Deanna was nice and she didn’t feel uncomfortable. Not that this meant she felt any comfortable talking about Bartholomew.

Deanna only made a noncommittal humming noise, accepting that Castiel didn’t feel like talking. Deanna parked her car and Castiel trailed after her when she walked into the mall.

“Why are you in attendance?” Castiel asked, when the other woman leant against a shelf while Castiel was looking at curtains. “You clearly seem bored.” Deanna laughed at that, shrugging before she grabbed the fabric Castiel held between her hands. Castiel couldn’t help but blush when she noticed that she had chosen one that came very close to Deanna’s striking green eyes.

“Dad made me attend the first time. He thought I probably needed a couple of female friends that I can talk to… Too much testosterone at work,” she said with a laugh. Castiel tilted her head. “I’m a mechanic and while I get out lots, all my friends are guys. Dad thought that having a few female friends would get me to open up.”

“Did it?” Castiel dared to ask, receiving a smaller, gentler smile.

“Nah… I’m not one to talk about my feelings. But it’s always been nice, which is why I still come,” she said. “I like this one,” she continued after a beat, pulling out another fabric that was blue. Castiel looked at it in confusion, then raised her head to look at Deanna. The other woman winked and Castiel was sure she was blushing again.

“My boyfriend dumped me,” Castiel blurted out, even as she fumbled with the fabric, trying to get it into her basket. Deanna raised both her eyebrows in surprise, taking a step back as Castiel brushed past her in embarrassment. She threw picture frames and cushions and random objects into her basket, stuff that she wasn’t sure anyone would like, but at least it kept her busy for a second. But Deanna was there, following her, collecting her own selection of objects. By the time they were at the till Castiel had told her everything about her now ex-boyfriend. It was actually good to talk about it. Deanna on the other hand rubbed the back of her neck, scratching through the short hair there.

“I moved in with my dad to take over the family business. I could have stayed where my Mom and sister live, gone to college… But I kinda… I felt responsible,” she said, confessing how she’d always been a good student, got accepted to the college of her choice, but couldn’t quite bring herself to go through with it. She felt she owed her dad. “I love my job, but sometimes I think I should have gone, you know? My dad feels guilty that I chose the family business over a different career, which is why he tried to get me into different social cycles. So that I’d meet a nice college girl that would give me the motivation and courage to go back to school.”

“I go to college,” Castiel said and couldn’t help laughing when Deanna wiggled her eyebrows.

“Maybe we should meet a couple of times and you can tell me all about it.”

* * *

Naomi was pleased by their selection and the whole group spent the afternoon talking and decorating. Unsurprisingly, Deanna and Castiel decided to stick together for the rest of the meeting.

“Hey, Cas,” Deanna called from the door, her hands again pushed into her jacket. Castiel tilted her head and found Deanna grinning at her. “How about dinner? My treat.” Deanna pulled a hand out of her jacket and held it out towards Castiel. Castiel smiled, taking Deanna’s offered hand without hesitation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
